The present device generally relates to a waterless electronic hookah machine. The waterless electronic hookah machine has a main body portion, a handle section and a flexible wire cable (or “connector”). The flexible wire cable electrically connects the main body portion with the handle section. The handle section has a removable mouthpiece containing a cartridge having a liquid. When a user activates a push button or vacuum switch on the handle section, a power source in the main body portion sends power through the flexible wire cable to an atomizer located in the handle section which then heats the liquid in the cartridge of the mouthpiece and a vapor is created for the user to inhale. The device allows multiple users (generally up to six) to use the device at the same time wherein each user may experience a different flavor smoke. Flavors may be easily switched without the need to rinse out the electronic hookah machine. The user is able to adjust the voltage going to the handle.
As a result of the health issues and restrictions on locations associated with permissible smoking, people have attempted to move away from the traditional smoking of tobacco. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,622 to Pan discloses an electronic cigarette having two tubes that resemble a cigarette: an electronic inhaler and an electronic atomizer. The two tubes are connected through one or more electric connectors to form an electronic cigarette. Inside the inhaler is a rechargeable or non-rechargeable power source such as a battery, which supplies electric power to the electronic inhaler and atomizer and ensures that both work together like a cigarette. In addition to the power source, the inhaler also includes other major components: an electric airflow sensor to detect air movement generated by a user's inhaling or puffing act and a Single Chip Micyoco which controls the atomization process. The sensor's role is to collect an airflow signal that triggers the Single Chip Micyoco, which in turn instructs the electronic cigarette to supply electric power to the inhaler and atomizer connected through an electric connector. Inside the electronic atomizer are an electric connector, electric heating wire, liquid container, and atomizer cap with an air-puffing hole. The user inhales through the air-puffing hole at an end of the electronic cigarette to create an air inflow, which triggers the atomization process. The Single Chip Micyoco driven by a software program controls the electronic cigarette in an on/off manner according to the signal detected by the electric sensor on the airflow and completes a cycle of atomization, which converts a solution of a liquid form inside the liquid container to a gas form. This entire process achieves the emulated smoking process of a user, who is satisfied with scent taste that mimics cigarette smoking.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,359 to Montaser discloses an artificial cigarette, inhaler or other nebulizer device having a housing, an air passage into the housing, a fog generator chamber within the housing connected to the air passage, a liquid source connected to the fog generating chamber, and a fog generator within the fog generating chamber for receiving liquid from the liquid source and creating an aerosol. The fog generator may be an ultrasonic nebulizer and/or a pneumatic nebulizer.
However, these electronic smoking machines fail to disclose a waterless electronic hookah machine which allows a user to quickly and easily change the flavor of the hookah smoke. A need, therefore, exists for an improved electronic hookah machine which is safe, sanitary and easy to use.